Information Gathering
Information Gathering is a quest in . Background After both Azzan and Burz gro-Khash told the Hero that they have no more contracts, go see Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol at his house as he has been expelled from the Fighters Guild for getting the Guild Leader's son killed. He is still trying to bring honor to the Guild while also bringing down the Blackwood Company. Walkthrough Oreyn explains that the Blackwood Company has expanded into the region, and has a new hideout in Glademist Cave. One of the Blackwood Company leaders, Ajum-Kajin, is there. Oreyn would like the Hero to go capture him and bring him in for questioning. Follow the quest marker to Glademist Cave. The Hero may want to lighten their load as The Blackwood Company is equipped with the best light and heavy armor, unlike the Fighters Guild iron armor. There will be almost a dozen Blackwood Company Guards that are posted in groups of two. Defeat the pairs, and continue following the quest marker to find Ajum-Kajin. Talk to him, and he will follow back to Chorrol. He is not an essential character, but if he gets damaged he will run away quickly while casting heal on himself, and return when it's safe. Bring him back to Chorrol. Upon speaking to Oreyn, he will tell the Hero to interrogate him and get him to give all the details about the Blackwood Company. Go back to Ajum-Kajin. Tell him to sit down, and start talking to him. He will say that they do not scare him, and he will not tell them anything. There are two ways to get him to talk. Torture him or persuade him (by playing the persuasion game, or by bribing him). If choosing to torture him, unequip weapons and start beating him with fists (be careful, as he can be killed). He needs to get down to 60% health for him to talk the first time, then 20% the second. If choosing to persuade him, get his disposition to 70. The Hero will get a quest update that he is ready to divulge some information when leaving the dialogue mode. Talk to him again, and ask him how many members there are. He will say over a hundred. Continue the conversation, and attempt to ask him who the leader is. He will say that he will not betray him. Ask where the Blackwood Company gets its strength, and he will again say that he won't tell you. Continue to beat on him, or get his disposition to 90 (a charm spell helps here or he could be bribed) until the Hero gets another quest update. Now ask him who the leader is. He will say that the leader's name is Ri'Zakar. Ask him where the Blackwood Company gets its strength, and he will say he'd rather die. The conversation exits, and he bursts into flames. He had a hidden Blackwood Ring of Silence, and equipped it instead of divulging this information. Go speak to Oreyn. He says it is unfortunate that he killed himself, however the information that was needed was obtained. He rewards the Hero with the Amulet of Interrogation and the quest completes. Journal Bugs *The Amulet of Interrogation provided as a reward for this quest is a leveled item, but the levels are out of order. One will receive the best amulet if one are between levels 5 and 9, and becomes less powerful once one reach level 10. Try to complete this quest before level 10. However, keep in mind that one of the earlier Fighters Guild quests -namely, Mystery at Harlun's Watch - is also glitched, and doing this quest after level 10 nets you the best reward. It is to your advantage to decide which item you like best, and do the quests either before or after level 10. See Quest Timing for an overview of all the Fighters Guild quests with unusual leveled items. *Sometimes, Ajum-Kajin will get stuck behind the chair when you tell him to sit down. **If this happens, use the console to disable him, then use the console again to enable him. He should show up next to you, and not be trapped behind the chair. *If you use a spell or an item with the Damage Fatigue effect, Ajum-Kajin will be knocked down, then will stand up. He will not sit down again and you cannot talk to him. The only way to complete the quest is to kill him, sacrificing the reward. *If you charm or attack Ajum-Kajin before telling him to sit down, you will not be able to ask him any questions, and therefore be unable to finish the quest without killing him. de:Informationen zusammentragen ru:Сбор информации Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Quests